


Significant Annoyance

by Inhuman_Shadow



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Based off an incorrect Teen Wolf quote I found online. The Reader is Derek's baby brother, who's dating Isaac and the four of them are just hanging out.





	Significant Annoyance

If you asked anyone in Scott McCall’s pack who truly held the title of “The Sourwolf” pretty much all of the pack would agree that it was a heavy toss up between you and your big brother, Derek. Truth be told, you would say that after the mess with the Darach, you were more of a Sour wolf than your dear big brother. 

Speaking of the Darach…. You were all happy that she was dealt with and gone. However, Everyone was worried about the side effects that Allison, Scott, and Stiles would suffer after saving their parents. You agreed with Deaton, there was an endless list of downsides. But as much as you are sometimes loath to admit, you were happy the trio was alive to fight another day.

However, the entire pack, including Derek and yourself were beyond exhausted. Thus leading the two of you to decide to just chill with your significant others at Stiles place. But, the aforementioned human wasn’t relaxing, he was pouring over more research to try and find out what could possibly happen as a result of the ritual.

“So are you gonna actually relax of your own volition Stilinski or are we going to have to tie you to that chair or Derek’s lap, tape your eyes open and force you to watch this movie?” You said over your shoulder, your fingers flying all over a PlayStation controller as you battled against Isaac, his chin resting in your dark hair.

“Yeah, I’m almost done with this last piece of information,” Stiles replied, his attention still on the book. Derek scoffed at his place between his brother and his distracted boyfriend.

“Remind me again… how did you two end up dating? -Damn it, Isaac! that was a dirty trick!” Isaac smiled, the controller in your hand now replaced with a pillow being slammed on his head over and over.

“I don’t really know… Just happened I guess.” Derek shrugged his shoulders. “Hey, Stiles… earlier when I was out. Someone asked me if you were my significant other.”

“What did you tell them?” Stiles turned from his research, waiting for the answer.

Both you and Isaac looked to your brother, anxious to hear the answer as well.

That’s when Derek started to chuckle. “I said you were my significant annoyance…” He sat there with his smirk aimed at the three of you. My big brother the romantic everybody…

You locked eyes with Stiles and Isaac, the same idea running in your minds, each of you throwing a pillow at Derek’s stupid face.


End file.
